totes_landfandomcom_de-20200215-history
Gwydions Chronik
Einträge der Spielrunden mit Gwydion plus Fluff, der keinen interessiert. Runde 1 (22.12.2019) A Rhia, a chara, es ist der 22. Düstermond. Ich sollte Zuhause sein und mit Arian den Hofwechsel begehen. Ich sollte Albir der Zuteilerin vorstellen und die Initiierung mit ihm durchführen. Stattdessen bin ich gestrandet in einer fremden Pläne. Wir sind durch einen Riss im Weltengewebe gestolpert. Wir und zumindest drei Fremde über deren Herkunft wir kaum etwas wissen. Ich habe keinen Schimmer, ob Arian dem Phänomen entkommen ist oder ob sie ebenfalls durch diese verkommenen Lande streicht. '' ''Der Ort, an dem wir gelandet sind wird vom Begleiter heimgesucht. Das Wasser ist magisch versucht, die Bäume sind kahl und die Tiere sind hungrig und krank oder tot. Irgendetwas schleicht durch die Nächte. Und ich hab den Riss, durch den wir gestürzt sind, sich am Himmel wieder schließen sehen. Wir sind gefangen. Bis auf Weiteres. Die Fremden, die unser Schicksal teilen, sind sehr verschiedene Gestalten. Ein Firbolg, der die Zerstörerin verehrt, ein Orkblut der von seinem Bruder getrennt wurde und eine Halbelfe, die auffällig schweigsam ist. Wir haben vorerst eine Weggemeinschaft gebildet. Der Fluss des Arkanas hier ist gestört. Mein Fokusstab hat seine Wirkung verloren. Die Vollstreckerin schweigt, ich spüre nur Geriunne und mich. Magische Verheerung scheint vom Himmel zu fallen. Die Bäume haben starke Rinde dagegen gebildet. Wo kein Schutz besteht, ist der Boden verdorrt und das Wasser verpestet. Feuer hat die erste Heimstatt zerstört, auf die wir gestoßen sind. Noch ist nicht alles verstorben, was der Verderbnis ausgesetzt ist. Ich vermute, es ist noch nicht viel Zeit ins Land gegangen, seit das Unheil diese Länder heimgesucht hat. Ich werde versuchen Zivilisation zu finden. Ohne mehr über diese Welt zu erfahren, wird es mir kaum gelingen das Weltengewebe auseinander zu reißen. Bis dahin sende ich meine Gebete an den Nachthimmel, dass Arian entkommen ist, dass sie die Weberinnern erreicht hat und nach Wegen sucht uns zurück zu holen. Sei nicht enttäuscht von mir. Ich werde zu meinen Pflichten zurückkehren. Beir bua agus beannacht, Gwyn Runde 2 (12.1.2020) A Rhia, a chara, dieses Land verwirrt mich. Wir sind vor dem Regen geflohen. Alles deutet auf giftigen Regen. Die Bäume, die Erde, der Fluss des Wassers, viel mehr noch: das Wasser, was nicht fließt. Selbst die Tiere: diejenigen die in Höhlen hausen sind deutlich gesünder als alles, was unter freiem Himmel lebt. Aber der Regen war unverdorben. Wir sind an einem Eingang, der ins Untenreich führt ... vielleicht ... einem Owlbear begegnet. Sie wird uns eine Weile ernähren und versorgen. Albir hat bemerkt, dass die Höhle nicht unverändert ist. Wer sollte dies wissen, wenn nicht er? Mir graut es offen gesagt vor der Vorstellung, aber wenn alle Stricke reißen... wenn uns keine andere Hoffnung mehr bleibt, dann werde ich hinunter steigen und sehen, ob wir den Weg des Begleiters gehen können. Ich hoffe jedoch, dass wir davon verschont bleiben. Wir haben Aufzeichnungen gefunden, die belegen, dass vor uns bereits andere hier gestrandet sind. Diese Welt leidet schon länger. Etwa ein Jahr vielleicht? Schwankungen im Weltengewebe dergestalt kenne ich eigentlich nur dort, wo das Feywild in die Welt fließt. Ich beginne mich zu fragen, ob ich nicht doch hier bin, um eine Schuld einzutreiben. Beir bua agus beannacht, Gwyn Runde 3 (3.2.2020) A Rhia, a chara, Ich befürchte, ich habe dir zu viel versprochen. Das Dorf, auf das wir die letzten Tage zugehalten haben, in der Hoffnung Leute und somit Informationen zu erhalten, war gänzlich ausgestorben. Niedergebrannt, genau wie die Hütte zuvor. Meine Annahmen waren falsch. Wenn es hier eine Katastrophe gab, dann ist sie bereits lange her oder hat niemals geendet. Seit fast 100 Jahren stranden Personen hier, nur um zu verenden. Alle Versuche etwas aufzubauen sind in Flammen aufgegangen. Der Weg in diese Welt ist ein einziger Sog. Geriunne konnte sich ihm nicht erwehren. Wir werden hier sterben. Einige früher als andere. Wenn kein Wunder geschieht und die Schwestern mir oder Albir einen Weg durch das Weltengewebe weisen, dann können wir hier so verzweifelt versuchen auf die Asche gescheiterter Zivilisation zu bauen, wie wir wollen. Sinnvoller wäre es unsere eigenen Grabmale zu fertigen, noch können wir zumindest entscheiden, wie sie aussehen sollen. Mir fallen nicht mehr viele Brotkrumen ein, denen ich folgen kann. Ich werde die übrigen, die ich jetzt noch sehen kann, auflesen. Werde tun, was immer mich einen weiteren Schritt voran bringt. Ich kann nicht aufgeben. So hast du mich nicht erzogen. Aber es fällt mir schwer so etwas wie Hoffnung zu bewahren. Ich hoffe du verachtest mich nicht." Slán go foill, Gwyn Postscriptum: Wir haben noch einen weiteren Brotkrumen gefunden. Ich denke dort werde ich beginnen. '''' Kategorie:Spieler Chronik